pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Shanks
Edward Richard Buxton Shanks (11 June 1892 - 4 May 1953) was an English poet and prose writer, known as a war poet of World War I, then as an academic and journalist, and literary critic and biographer. He also wrote some science fiction. Life Shanks was born in London, and educated at Merchant Taylors' School and Trinity College, Cambridge. He earbed a B.A. in History in 1913. He was editor of Granta from 1912-13. He served in World War I with the British Army in France, but was invalided out in 1915, and did administrative work until war's end. He was later a literary reviewer, working for the London Mercury (1919-22) and for a short while a lecturer at the University of Liverpool (1926). He was the chief leader-writer for the Evening Standard from 1928 to 1935. Recognition Shanks was the first recipient of the Hawthornden Prize in 1919. Publications Poetry *''Songs''. London: Poetry Bookshop, 1915. *''Poems. London: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1916. *The Queen of China, and other poems. London: Martin Secker, 1919; New York: Knopf, 1919. *''The Island of Youth: A poem. privately printed, 1921. *''The Island of Youth, and other poems. London & Glasgow: Collins, 1921. *''The Shadowgraph, and other poems. London: Collins, 1925. *''Collected Poems, 1900-1925''. London: Collins, 1926. *''Edward Shanks''. London: Ernest Benn, 1926. *''Poems, 1912-1932''. London: Macmillan, 1933. *''The Man from Flanders, and other poems''. London: St. Clements Press, 1940. *''The Night Watch for England, and other poems''. London: Macmillan, 1942. *''Poems, 1939-1952''. London: Macmillan / New York: St. Martin’s Press, 1954. Play *''The Beggar's Ride: A tragedy in six scenes''. London: Collins, 1926. Novels *''The Old Indispensables: A romance of Whitehall''. London: M. Secker, 1919. *''The People of the Ruins: A story of the English revolution and after. London: Collins, 1920; New York: Stokes, 1920. Text at Project Gutenberg Australia *The Richest Man. London: Collins, 1923; New York: Knopf, 1924. *''The Fairy Hill. London: Mercury Press, 1931. *''Bo and His Circle''. London: Routledge, 1931. *''Queer Street''. London: Macmillan, 1932; Indianapolis, IN: Bobbs-Merrill, 1933; (2 volumes), Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1938. *''The Enchanted Village''. London: Macmillan, 1933; Indianapolis, IN: Bobbs-Merrill, 1933. *''Tom Tiddler's Ground''. London: Macmillan, 1934; Indianapolis, IN: Bobbs-Merrill, 1934. *''Old King Cole''. London: Macmillan, 1936. *''The Dark Green Circle''. Indianapolis, IN: Bobbs-Merrill, 1936. *''Elizabeth Goes Home''. London: Gollancz, 1942. *''For the Birthday of a Housewife: January 23, 1946''. London: Dropmore Press, 1946. *''The Dogs of War''. London: Dropmore Press, 1948. Non-fiction *''Hilaire Belloc: The man and his work]'' (with C. Creighton Mandell; introduction by G.K. Chesterton). London: Methuen, 1916. *''First Essays On Literature''. London: Collins, 1927; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1968. *''Bernard Shaw''. London: Nisbet, 1924; New York: Holt, 1924. *''Second Essays On Literature''. London: Collins, 1927; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1968. *''Edgar Allan Poe''. London & New York: Macmillan, 1937. *''My England. London & New York: Funk & Wagnalls, 1938. *''Do You Know? A question book. London: A. & C. Black, 1939. *''Rudyard Kipling: A study in literature and political ideas''. London: Macmillan, 1940; Garden City, NY: Doubleday, Doran, 1940. *''The Universal War and the Universal State''. London: Dropmore Press, 1946. *''Images of the Progress of the Seasons'' (illustrated by Charles Berry). London: Dropmore Press, 1947. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Edward Shanks, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 12, 2015. See also *List of British poets References * Ross, Robert H. The Georgian Revolt, 1910-1922: Rise and fall of a poetic ideal, Carbondale, IL: Southern Illinois University Press, 1965. Notes External links ;Poems *"Complaint" * "The Few" * Edward Shanks in Georgian Poetry 1920-22 (6 poems) *Edward Shanks at AllPoetry (28 poems) *Poems by Edward Shanks at Read Book Online ;Books * *Edward Shanks at the Online Books Page ;About Category:1892 births Category:1953 deaths Category:English poets Category:Old Merchant Taylors Category:Artists' Rifles soldiers Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Georgian poets Category:Poets Category:People from London